Her Broken Soul
by EyesofMarch
Summary: Follow the story of a young woman as she travels the dangerous Mojave Wasteland in search of her lost family. In Progress- May contain inappropriate content!
1. Chapter 1

Her Broken Soul

A Fallout: New Vegas Story

Prologue

* * *

><p>The small shack shook heavily as the dust storm blew outside, little grains of sand and dirt managing to enter the metal-plated building. It was stuffy and dark, with only the light of a small gas-powered light hanging from the ceiling, shaky heavily as the dust battered against the bulb that had lasted for over two hundred years. The shaking light, the choking dust, none of this disturbed the young woman which sat below at the center of the small shack. She wore a suit of battered, burned and battle-ravaged black combat armor, with pale rags hanging from her neck, arms and over her head, where a pair of goggles sat over her dull brown eyes. Her light brown hair was wrapped into a ponytail at the back of the rag on her head, dirtied and cut short. She did not move, she did not speak, her attention solely on the squirming, angry figure below herself, an elder man wearing the armored suit of a Legionary of Caesars Legion.<p>

The man squirmed angrily, squealing in rage as he managed to spit out the rag that bound his mouth shut, still working at the ties which bound his legs and arms together. His armor sparked as it grinded against the concrete floor of the shack, snarling as he cried out in anguish at the girl.

**_'They're coming you fat pig… They'll grab you… Cut your tongue from your mouth and defile your profligate body! I'll be the first to do it, too, you swine!'_**

The young woman merely sighs in a high-pitched tone as she lowers her hands to the ground beside her chair, lifting a water bottle. She reaches up, lowering her rag from her mouth to sip at the purified water, her last drink, she thinks. She swishes it around her mouth before swallowing, ignoring the Legionary's cries for her death as she places the bottle back on the ground, instead pulling a .44 Magnum from her leg holster. The mans cries of anger quickly silent as he watches her slowly place her thumb on the lever for the gun, slowly pushing a round in and out of the chamber. She smiles to herself, coughing once at the intense amount of sand in the air before muttering in the hoarse, yet high pitched voice of a young woman, no more than twenty five.

_**'You'll have to find a way to get from Hell to here to do that, friend... Because you're not leaving this shack...'**_

The Legionary blinks a few times, gulping loudly before picking up his voice, now in a calm, gentle way. He wiggles weakly on the floor as he mutters to her, his eyes wide.

_**'Wait... You can leave this shack. They won't touch you, I swear! I'm very important to Caesa-..'**_

The sound of a _*crack* _fills the small space as she slams her thumb down on the lever, the .44 round entering the barrel of the large pistol. The Legionary gulps once, then slowly begins to smile as the sound of men are heard in the distance, chanting in weak Latin... Caesars Legion. The Legionary then frowns as the woman raises the pistol, the barrel a mere foot away from his forehead. The man's eyes go wide as he speaks quickly in a pleading tone, coughing once in between.

'_**See... Let me go, and you can go free. You can re-do all that shit that you did before, kids and stuff! It's easy!'**_

The woman lowers her emotionless look into one of anger... And sadness as she presses her finger gently on the trigger, to the surprise and despair of the Legionary. As she pulls, she mutters a single sentence to the man, rage dripping from her lips as she narrows her eyes, snarling.

_**'You took my life... Now I'm taking yours..'**_

The Legionaries outside the shack, preparing to break down the side of it, freeze as a loud gunshot echoes from the shack...

A dreary silence follows...

* * *

><p>This is a new story I'm working on. This is the prologue, obviously haha. So please, follow along and reach my awesome story. There may be some inappropriate (M) content in later chapters, I'm not sure about what to put yet. But for now, please follow along, and note I am in school so I may only write chapters every so often. Also note my chaters arent very large, so I'll be writing in short bursts for the most part.<p>

Again, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Her Broken Soul

Chapter 1:

Souls

* * *

><p>Jennifer, a mere twenty year old woman, stood over the small field she worked, working on making room to plant a group of bright orange carrots. Sweat rolls down her forehead and along her dark brown hair as she slams the hoe into the charred, black dirt of the Mojave Wasteland, dirt that belonged to the border of Utah and Colorado. Jennifer wore a bandanna over her hair, a rag over her face, and cracked sunglasses over her eyes, protecting her from the suns intense rays. She wore a dirty old blouse, taken from teh remains of a Pre-War house she and her small family came across on their travels, sleeveless, and protecting even more of herself from the sun. With old, ripped combat boots on her feet and a pair of old jeans, she was safe enough to do her job. Jennifer's hoe stuck for a moment, and she growled as she pulls back hard on the grip, though her gloved hands come loose, letting out a yelp as she tripped backwards, collapsing back onto the ground.<p>

_**'Son of a gun,'**_ she mutters weakly to herself as she grabs the hoe once more, slamming it into the dirt as she slowly props herself up into the air once more. With her husband and young son, she knew she was alone for the moment, out of touch from her family far from the small house they owned, and she needed to stay careful. _No room for mistakes when caps are so low, too low to afford food, much less medical supplies for another one of my frigin' falls_, she thinks to herself as she regains her spirit, lifting the hoe and tearing into the ground, slowly stepping backwards as the hoe tore across the dirt, leaving space for the carrot seeds. Satisfied, she smiles as she slowly wraps the hoe over her back, backpedaling towards the side of the hill on which her field lie. Moving towards the very edge of the small hill, near a short cliff-like edge, she quickly bends over next to her backpack which lie there, the only other thing on the hill that belonged to her. Frowning in a tired way, she grabs hold of the zipper, yanking the seeds pouch open, and grabs a few seeds from it, sighing as she does. Just as she moves to stand, a loud yell caught her attention, a mans voice, causing her to quickly throw the seeds back into the pouch, zip it up, and lift the bag up, a small smile lifting onto her dirt covered face, her features obscured by her clothes. Suddenly excited, she quickly spots her house off in the distance of the extremely flat land, the small house lying in the middle of an abandoned community, visible for miles around, with large buildings surrounding the community, a Pre-War town perhaps. She quickly darts down the hillside, nearly tripping multiple times as she makes her way towards it. _Wonder what he made t'night_, she thinks happily to herself as she thinks, wondering what strange and bizzare foods her husband cooked for the night, as he was an excellent cook, and very inventive with what meager supplies they managed to scavenge. The smells of what could be slowly filled her mind, causing her to move even faster as she charges towards the house, chuckling to herself. In her thoughts, she almost tripped over a small figure standing in her way, only up to her knees.

_**'Momma, you almost bwoke my twuck!'**_, the young boy said as he glanced up at Jennifer, his bulging brown eyes staring up at her in a sad way, holding a small metal Nuka Cola truck in one hand. Jennifer chuckles weakly as she slowly bends over, grabbing the now giggling boy up into the air, pulling him close to herself as she hugs him. The little boy hugs back, nearly dropping his truck as he pulls at the rags around Jennifer's head, murmering as he does.

_**'Momma, what we gunna eat tonight... I'm hungwy.'**_, the boy exclaimed in his babyish tone as he played with the rag around her mouth, pulling it around. Jennifer giggles gently as she starts off towards their small home, snuggling her head against the boys. In the back of her head, her eyes dart around the waste, looking for any figures out in the distance. No one had come around for many, many weeks now, but you never know, as the last person who came was killed by her husband when he tried breaking into the house, which made her even more careful. Jennifer wasn't armed, nor skilled at fighting, but her husband sure as hell was, and she knew that well, as she quickened her pace towards the house, the sky turning a dull red as the sun set behind the distance mountains, as did the temperature.

_**'We're gonna eat lottsa' food baby, lottsa' food. Daddy's gotta lotta stuff waiting for us at home, kay Jeffrey?'**_, she spoke back gently to her son Jeffrey, chuckling weakly as she rubbed her head against his. The boy, no older than four, seemed to like the answer, squealing once as he nods.

_**'YAY! WE GONNA HAVE NUWKA COWLA?'**_

Jennifer let out a loud laugh as she hugs Jeffrey close, the two now close to the house. The sound of a knife hitting something wet, fruit or vegetables perhaps, could be heard from the small, one story house that lie to the side of the abandoned, gated community, light pouring from an open window of it. A total of five houses, all the same type, lie inside the community, with a busted American flag lying on top of a slightly dented flagpole in the center. The community is converged into a circle, the flag in the middle, with the houses surrounding it, with another gate surrounding the entire of the community. Cars, broken and busted from over two hundred years of being dormant, lie around the broken and cracked asphalt that made a road for the community, with trash surrounding them.

_**'Yeah, baby... We'z gonna have Nuka Cola tonight... We got one left..'**_, said Jennifer as she carried Jeffrey through an open hole in the fence, moving towards the house. Jeffrey giggles as she gently raises her foot, pushing the door in with it. At first, and even at a detailed glance, the house looks impressive. Cleaned up, walls repaired, and clean furniture covers the house. The floor of the living room has a small mat on it, with an assortment of teddy bears and small children's toys cover it. A couch lies against the wall, along with an old, worthless TV for show. Alongside the TV lies a locked cabinet, the gunlocker. As the two enter the house, the cutting noise stops as a mans voice, deep and powerful, calls out loudly from the kitchen of the house.

_**'Who's there? Jennifer... That you?'**_

Jennifer smiles instantly as she gently sets the giggling boy onto the ground, moving instantly towards the kitchen. Jeffrey makes a few revving noises with his mouth as he drives his Nuka Cola truck across the bleached carpet on the floor as Jennifer slowly eyes the man in the kitchen, smiling as her eyes go up and down his form. The man in the kitchen slowly turns around as he heards Jennifer enter, a smile of his own growing on his face. His young face shows signs of war, his face scarred from shrapnel, and stress lines coat his forehead. He has a small beard, the color of it matching his short black hair. He is clearly no older than twenty five, no younger than twenty three, and is moderatly buff, his muscles showing through his coveralls and brahmin-skin jacket. In one hand he holds a large combat knife, the two-headed bear of the New California Republic showing on it's long blade, while in the other he holds the head of a Mole Rat, bloodied and ready to be cooked. The man quickly sets both of these down as he stumbles over to Jennifer, quickly wrapping his large arms around her.

_**'Hey babe, how's the vegetables?'**_

Jennifer sighs gently as she wraps her arms around him as well, leaning in to kiss him once on the cheek,_**'Not so good Frank... They keep dying. I think them' darned Mole Rats keep gettin' at em'.'**_

Frank chuckles as he slowly wraps one of his strong arms around her rear, lifting her into the air as she laughs. He leans in, kissing her once on the lips before pulling back, muttering as he does.

_**'Don't worry... I'll head out tommorow with my ole' rifle, I'll handle em'... And just a head's up. I was talkin' to those guys at the end of the road, seems like some of them' skirts were seen around the bend. We'll be fine though, they weren't comin' this way. I'll speak to em' tommorow, see what else was happening.'**_

Jennifer frowns for a moment at this, though Frank seems to ignore it, trying to keep her spirits up. He glances down for a moment at them both, a smaller smile growing on his face as he does.

_**'Just like when we first met... 'Cept less explosions, hm?'**_ Jennifer and Frank had met at the New California Republic's Refugee Camp, a dozen miles from their current home. It had been created to evacuate escaped slaves, prisoners of war, and refugees away from the grasp of Caesar. Jennifer at the time had been a fifteen year old orphan, her parents had been killed by Fire Gecko's when their ranch hands moved too close. She was taken to the camp by a squad of NCR soldiers who later discovered the crying girl in her home, her burned parents not too far away. Frank, nineteen, had been a newly recruited NCR Ranger on duty to protect the camp, as the Legion had been reported nearby. Jennifer didn't meet Frank, nor catch eachothers eye at all, until a Legion raid on the refugee camp. Jennifer and a few refugees had been unlucky enough to be near the perimeter of the camp, where the Legion had quickly attacked and slaughtered the soldiers there. Frank had come by just as a Legionaire was about to 'have his way' with the young woman, and had barely grabbed at his belt buckle before an NCR combat knife sliced through the Legionaire's back.

Jennifer didn't seem too comfortable about mentioning the time, as a small frown came onto her face. Frank frowned as well, an apologetic look on his face.

_**'Hey hey hey... I'm sorry... Cmon, let's just get up and have some dinner alright? I got the Mole Rat meat all ready to go, and we'll have a dinner like we haven't had in awhile...'**_

Jennifer nods gently as she let out a small smile, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips, chuckling weakly as she does.

_**'Alright, I'll get the little munster' in his bath...'**_

She smiles as she slowly leans off him, watching Frank blush slightly as she slowly looks him up and down. An old Ranger blushing, unbelievable, she thought. Then again, he did have a soft spot, she thought to herself as she grins, slowly moving to walk out of the kitchen. She stops for a moment, smiling as she turns her head over her shoulder, speaking evilly for a split second.

_**'Maybe we can have some... Alone time later. Haven't had that in awhile...'**_

She smiled as she turned her head back around, leaving her husband in a nervous stutter in the kitchen as she began chasing her son around the house, trying to catch up to him and his Nuka Cola truck, laughing happily. Life in the Mojave seemed free, happy, and open to all, even the troubles of their capless-ness and their running low on food seemed far away now, life just seemed grand. And as they ate their dinner, smiling as she watched her son and husband laugh and gulp down the last of their Nuka Cola, it seemed her life was complete, like she needed nothing else. And even after she and her husband went to their bed, dressed down, and made love like they hadn't in such a long while, it was like nothing in the world could ever ruin what they had. Her soul was full of love and happiness, and it needed no more.

That couldn't ever change...

Could it?

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone, this is my second chapter for my story, and I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
